1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cosmetic composition having encapsulated pigments. The invention further relates to a method for imparting a cosmetic effect on a topical surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cosmetic compositions commonly employ pigments as masking agents to improve the intrinsic visual appearance of the compositions and/or to impart a particular appearance upon topical application.
Pigmented cosmetic compositions frequently impart an opaque and artificial appearance to the skin. The opaque and artificial appearance results from the difference in refractivity between the pigments and the skin. Pigments commonly exhibit an index of refractivity in excess of 2. Skin, on the other hand, typically exhibits an index of refractivity of about 1.4 to 1.5.
One means employed in the cosmetic art to create a less opaque and more natural-looking appearance is to incorporate pearlescents instead of pigments. However, pearlescents are relatively expensive and oftentimes provide an artificial appearance to the skin. Accordingly, it is desirable to minimize their use.
It would be desirable to have a pigmented cosmetic composition that imparts a visual appearance that is less opaque, i.e., more translucent, and more natural-looking.